Trust Me Now
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: "Nothing is ever really set in stone. Who knows? Maybe going against destiny is exactly what destiny wants you to do." In which Rei spills her guts and puts her trust in a mysterious advice giving foreigner and attempts to defy destiny. Probably OOC so don't say I didn't warn you.


**AN: Hello, everybody, my name is GroundZeroFirework and welcome to my very first and probably only Sailor Moon fic. Now I must say I'm a big Sailor Moon x Sailor Mars fan and I was listening to this nice song that really clicked with me and inspired me to write this little piece. I hope you all enjoy this despite the OOCness. Now without any further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

Anyone who knew Rei Hino knew that she wasn't much of a drinker. Sure, she went out with her old friends for a couple of drinks every now and again but she never drank as much as she did now. After all, someone had to stay responsible and make sure they all got home in one piece. Haruka can never be trusted when it comes to drinking out in a club and quite frankly, neither can Minako, being the avid party girl that she's been ever since they got out of high school. Though they weren't that bad, Makoto and Usagi did have their moments every now and again. That left her, Ami, and Michiru but they sometimes went on that end too. Setsuna rarely comes out with them so her help can't exactly be received in a nightclub.

So, it fell to Rei to be the responsible one. That's not to say she doesn't have her moments, however. One drunken night a few weeks ago brought about the greatest experiences she ever had in her life with the only person she ever loved in a romantic manner. But sadly, it was one that ended a bit too soon with feelings being confessed and the realization that whatever they felt for one another can never be. In the end, they agreed to remain the friends that destiny dictated they be. Unfortunately, due to the hustle and bustle of university life, their contact with one another these few weeks have been significantly diminished and Rei was pretty much excited to see her again.

That was until she saw him.

Mamoru Chiba. The Prince of Earth and the man Rei loathed with all her being. Her hatred for him could probably match up to her hatred of her father's and that's saying something. Just...how dare he? He left Usagi to study in America for years and suddenly, he shows up out of nowhere, tonight of all nights, to ruin whatever reality they all managed to build up for themselves in his absence. No one was happy with his return except for Usagi, who was currently all over him as he regaled them all with stories of his studies in America. After a while, Haruka and Michiru left their table to dance (but not before Haruka glared at Mamoru) while Rei immediately beelined for the bar once the opportunity presented itself, much to everyone's confusion.

And that brought Rei to her current drinking binge. She signalled to the bartender for another drink as she finished the current one.

"A lady only gets this drunk when she wants to kiss a guy or kill someone." A smooth voice spoke next to her. Rei looked to her right and saw a dark haired lady with blue eyes and exotic features next to her. The lady clearly had some Japanese blood in her if some of her features or her fluent Japanese had anything to say about it. Anyone who knew Rei Hino knew that she doesn't talk to random strangers who interact with her at clubs. But it seems the alcohol worked its magic and loosened her tongue as she found herself answering the woman.

"More like kiss a girl and kill a guy." She said as she took a sip of the newly served drink in front of her. The mysterious woman smiled at her honesty as she took a shot of her tequila.

"I see. Not quite the answer I was expecting. People usually don't respond to the strange "half" talking to them in bars." She replied as she signalled for another drink.

"So I was right...you are a foreigner." Rei said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. I'm from England. Here to oversee an exhibit in Tokyo University on behalf of the University of Glasgow. But enough about me, what's eating you? Tell me all about it." The woman requested as she leaned on the bar, facing the dance floor. Again, typically, Rei doesn't tell random strangers her life's story but whether it was the alcohol or not, she felt safe with this lady. Like she was sent to help her.

"You see that blonde over there?" The dark haired senshi asked as she turned to face their booth. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were conversing while Mamoru was nowhere to be seen.

"The one with her hair down? Or the one with the weird balls on her head?" She asked as she took a sip of her freshly served tequila sunrise.

"The latter."

"Well, isn't she stunning? You sure know how to pick 'em. So...what's wrong? She's right there. Why not go for her?"

The miko could only scoff at the ridiculous notion. Oh, if things were that easy she wouldn't be drowning her sorrows with the bottle now would she? She took a sip of her drink and shook her head before speaking.

"I would...but...it's like destiny is against us, you know. She's engaged. Head over heels for the guy. Even after he left her to study in America. Plus, I'm pretty sure a lot of people would disagree if we got together."

"Pfft...lady, continents separate; who's to say they won't? The bond's probably weakened by his absence anyway. And the others, screw 'em and what they think." The foreigner told her with a roguish grin on her face.

"I don't know...she was all over him earlier. Plus we haven't really talked since we had a...for the lack of a better word...romp in the sheets a few weeks ago."

Clearly, the seemingly unflappable foreigner wasn't expecting that because she was choking on her tequila sunrise.

"Whoa! Slow down, Lancelot! You slept with her. That's a pretty gutsy move." Rei could only nod in agreement; it WAS a bold (and, quite frankly, stupid) move.

"As much as I hate the implications of that name you just called me, it's true." The miko muttered as she hid behind her drink.

"Yeah, it is. You're Lancelot, she's Guinevere, and her squeeze is King Arthur. But we all know who Guinevere actually fell in love with." The mysterious lady said with a small smile.

"Yes, and we all know how that ended. With the fall of a once great kingdom." Rei glumly said. It's true; Usagi did fall in love with her as much as Rei did. When Mamoru left, it was Rei who picked up the pieces of her broken heart, all the way until they stepped foot in university. As much as everyone wanted to devote their time to her, Usagi understood why they sometimes can't be there; Ami's Medical School was demanding, Makoto's culinary studies were fast paced, and Minako's theatre classes constantly needed her attention. Rei was the only one who dropped everything despite Usagi's protests to be with her when she needed it. That one night they shared showed the extent of their feelings for one another. But the next morning, they were reminded of the future; of Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa, and everything in between. So they declared their 'I love you' to one another and said 'see you later' like the previous night never happened at all. It was heart breaking but it had to be done to safeguard the future.

"Odd...she doesn't...seem happy with him." Her newfound companion said, snapping her out of her reverie. Following her gaze, she saw Usagi talking and laughing with Mamoru. But the lady was right; her smile wasn't as happy as they used to be when she was with him.

"It's like...she has something she regrets deep within her. Not something you typically see on someone who is allegedly all over their fiancé." She added as she ordered two shots of tequila this time. She offered Rei the other one, which the miko graciously accepted with her thanks and they both drank it.

"Yeah? How would you know what regret looks like?" Rei asked her as she watched Mamoru lead Usagi to the dance floor.

"Well, you spoke what's on your mind. I suppose I tell you what's been going through mine for years; it's only fair." Her companion answered as she took a sip of a new drink and turned to her and continued.

"When I was a kid in London, I was crazy for this one girl. I thought she was the prettiest girl in school. She was fully Japanese but she was born in London. She actually looks like your friend over there. The one with her hair down, yeah? Anyway, I wanted to talk to her so bad but...couldn't do it. Too scared, yeah. So, I did the next best thing; I left her little bunny apples on her desk. A taste of the home we never got to experience. It was stupid, really. Then one day, she just...disappeared. Stopped going to school and all and I moved on with my life. But ever since then, some people note that I sometimes have a regretful look on my face. Every day, I still think about that girl and how much I regret not talking to her. We could've been friends, could've been something more. I guess we'll never know. All because I was too scared to take the initiative and make the first move."

Rei was speechless. And when she didn't speak, the mysterious woman took that as her cue to continue.

"So, don't follow my example, Lancelot. You'll only regret it for the rest of your life. Plus, all that talk of destiny? Nothing is ever really set in stone. Who knows? Maybe going against destiny is exactly what destiny wants you to do." She said as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw she was being signalled by a club staff and she merely nodded her head. The lady turned back to the dark haired girl and chuckled upon seeing that she was really contemplating her words.

"Piece of advice, if you really decide to go after her...maybe do it during a dance. I have a feeling the next one will be a slow one. I gotta run; if you ever see yourself in Todai, just look for the exhibit. Good talking to you, kid." The lady said before she knocked back her drink and walked off. Rei ordered another drink but at the same time, she was pondering the woman's words.

"Go against destiny, huh." She said to herself. It was unwarranted advice but it was good advice nonetheless, if not foolish. There were so many things that could go wrong if the Senshi of Fire took her advice; Crystal Tokyo could not come to pass and Chibi-Usa may never be born is at the forefront of her mind. The girl may not be hers but Rei held so much affection for her; not just because of her lovable and cute personality but also because she is Usagi's daughter. The daughter of the girl she loved more than anything. But at the same time...they'll have all of eternity. And Rei would suffer through her heartbreak for eternity. The way she saw things now is a hard decision to make: Keep the utopia that will one day be Crystal Tokyo but lose Usagi or keep Usagi but lose a possible paradise for mankind and the Solar System. Another thing Rei feared was how the other Senshi would react to this; would they tear themselves apart all because Rei was too selfish? Or would they come to accept their decision should Usagi choose Rei over Mamoru?

'I'm getting nowhere with this.' The miko thought to herself as she moved to return to their booth, where once again Mamoru was nowhere to be found. She slid next to the Moon Princess, who laid her head on her shoulder almost immediately.

"Where you been?" Makoto asked her with a small smile on her face.

"Around. Where's Mamoru? And Haruka and Michiru?" She asked with a perfectly practiced smile on her face.

"Mamoru left. He says he's tired from the trip here. And Haruka and Michiru went home. Something about Hotaru not feeling well." Ami answered as she watched Minako down shots and be unfazed by it like the experienced party girl she is. The high paced beat faded out, signalling its end and a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello, everybody, I'm the guest performer for tonight. As a favour to the club's owner who is a very good friend of mine, I'll be playing the piano for your needs and desires because open mic night has now started. I'll be kicking off tonight's performance with a slow song so grab your partners and dance with them the old fashioned way and after that, those ballsy enough can come up and have their go of the mic."

Rei immediately poked her head out of their booth, startling Usagi. There, she saw the mysterious lady from the bar, behind the piano. It was only then that Rei saw her outfit befitting of an open mic performer; a black, long sleeved blouse, jeans, black shoes, and a black tie.

"Now, earlier I was talking to someone at the bar and they were really in love with this girl but they were too afraid to tell them. So, whoever you are, you know yourself and hopefully this song gives you the courage to tell your lady love to take the plunge with you. Here we go."

A soft melody was played from the piano. And almost immediately, the club patrons paired off one by one and started dancing intimately to the slow music.

Rei knew the woman was referring to her and she held her hand out to Usagi, who looked at it questioningly before taking it and being led to the dance floor.

"Wait, Rei, I'm not-"She fearfully said in a panic before Rei held a finger to her lips.

"Trust me and follow my lead." Was the only thing the miko told her as she wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and brought her closer. She took the hand that was on her shoulder and held it close as Usagi leaned her head on her shoulder and together they slowly swayed to the soft music and the mysterious woman's (surprisingly) beautiful voice.

 _ **With all the years between us**_

 _ **I know your heart**_

 _ **You know I'd never lie**_

 _ **Let other people judge us**_

 _ **With all their own assumptions**_

 _ **You know with me you never need to hide**_

Rei had no idea if the lady had planned to sing this song all along or if she decided this on a whim to mess with her but the song did speak to her and current situation. She pushed the notion to the back of her head and pressed her nose to Usagi's fragrant hair before leaving a small kiss to her temple.

 _ **We'll never be those wide-eyed kids who fell in love then**_

 _ **We'll never fit inside those narrow lines again**_

 _ **We could pretend, we could pretend**_

 _ **But that never suited us somehow**_

Rei winced at how accurate the last two lines of that verse were.

 _ **Love is endlessly surprising**_

 _ **Too precious to be squandered**_

 _ **I'll always be your lover**_

 _ **I'll always be your shoulder**_

 _ **And I don't care how far they say we've wandered**_

Tears sprung from Rei's eyes as those words were like a hand gripping her heart. She knew that try as she might to stay away and to not be selfish, she will always be at Usagi's beck and call. No matter what she needed. And if their emotional (and at one time, physical) affair would be discovered, she wouldn't give a damn because for that short while, she had Usagi all to herself.

 _ **They think the only road is where they're heading**_

 _ **But you and I were meant to sail upon the sea**_

 _ **We could pretend, we could pretend**_

 _ **But that never suited us somehow**_

"Don't you think this song suits us a little too much, Rei?" Usagi asked as her head left its perch on the miko's shoulder and she looked her straight in the eye.

 _ **So trust me now**_

 _ **I'll never weigh you like and anchor**_

 _ **I hope you'll always see me there inside your sail**_

"You think so too?" The Senshi of Fire asked her as she looked down, continuing to lead them through their dance. Usagi nodded her head with a small smile as she took comfort in their closeness. Being in Rei's arms always made her feel safe, after all. Safer than she felt with Mamoru.

"Do you regret what happened between us that night?"

"I will never regret showing you how much I love you." Rei answered in a steadfast manner.

 _ **I can see you're always worrying**_

 _ **What they'd say if they found out**_

 _ **(If you'd only listen)**_

 _ **It might surprise them**_

 _ **With what this choice is actually about**_

"Every bit of this song reflects what happened between us, doesn't it?" Usagi said and Rei nodded in response.

"Do you love me, Rei?" The Moon Princess asked her. "Even though we have to pretend that nothing happened between us and we don't have feelings for one another?"

 _ **We don't apologize for what we share between us**_

 _ **And every day we seem to fall in love again**_

 _ **We could pretend, we could pretend**_

"Since the moment I reawakened as Sailor Mars, odango atama. And yes...even through that." Was the miko's only reply before she gently and lovingly kissed her forehead. No more words needed to be said; Rei knew the extent of Usagi's affection for her after all. She knew she had all but replaced Mamoru in her heart.

 _ **We could pretend, we could pretend**_

 _ **But that never suited us somehow**_

 _ **So trust me now**_

"Do you trust me?" Rei asked her with a hopeful gaze. Usagi nodded as they separated from one another. The miko pressed her lips to hers for a brief moment before holding her hand out again, which Usagi immediately took.

 _ **Trust me now**_

 _ **Trust me now**_

Once the song ended, the pair ran and left the club, not turning their gaze back even once.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! The song I used for this fic is "For Guinevere" by Heather Dale. This is the song that inspired me to write this little piece so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **By the way, I'm sure you all have questions such as: WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN? WHAT HAPPENS NOW TO REI AND USAGI? WHAT HAPPENS TO CHIBI-USA AND CRYSTAL TOKYO? WHY AM I YELLING? I DON'T KNOW!**

 **But seriously, chances are we're not gonna find out because I probs won't write any more of these but here have an Extra out of the goodness of my heart.**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

* * *

The actions of Rei and Usagi weren't missed by a certain dark haired pianist. Her gaze followed them to the club's exit and she smiled at the sight.

"And so Guinevere goes with Lancelot. Treat her well, milady. Treat her well." She said to herself as she motioned a waiter to come near her. Meanwhile, the senshi were confused by the pair's actions.

"Where are those two going?" Makoto asked as she saw Rei and Usagi run out of the club.

"Leave them be, Mako. They'll be fine." Minako said with an all knowing smile. Not one to question her leader's orders, the Senshi of Thunder sat down again.

"Well, that was a nice song, don't you think?" Ami asked her companions as she continued to look out the dancefloor.

"Yeah. I wonder who that pianist is though. She doesn't seem to be from here." Makoto pointed out as she took a sip of her beer, quickly forgetting about Usagi and Rei's previous actions.

"Probably. She looks familiar, actually." Minako spoke up as she continued to look at the dark haired pianist with a confused look.

"Well, my butt is getting sore from sitting here. Would you like to dance?" Makoto asked Ami, who nodded before standing up. They turned their gazes to the Senshi of Love, who shook her head almost immediately.

"No, it's fine you two have fun." She said with an approving smile. The pair shrugged and went off to have their own fun at the dance floor. Out of nowhere, a waiter approached her with a tray.

"Miss, from the pianist." He said as he set the tray down and walked away. Much to Minako's surprise and confusion, there sat five pieces of bunny apples. She took one and gave it a scrutinizing look before looking at the pianist. She gave the blonde a smile as she held her own bunny apple piece. Once again, Minako looked at the tray and out of nowhere, it hit her why the pianist looked familiar.

She was the sweet and kind girl from her old school in London who left bunny apples on her desk. The Senshi of Love stood up and was about to approach her but it seems fortune wasn't on her side today.

Alas, when Minako looked up, she was gone. The only evidence that she was ever there at all was the bunny apple left in the music rack next to the music sheets.

* * *

 **AN #2: Notice how I said "Extra" instead of "Omake"? That's cause I believe omakes are humorous and that is totally not what I was going for. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Again, I apologize for the OOCness, I sincerely hope you still liked it. I'm about to pass out. Please leave a review and a like, yeah? I'd definitely appreciate it.**


End file.
